diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
List of unnamed law enforcement officials
This is a list of unnamed law enforcement officials with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen in the ''Die Hard'' film series. Die Hard Nakatomi Security Guard 1 This security guard worked for the Nakatomi Plaza skyscraper in Los Angeles and tended the front desk. He was the only security guard in the film to have lines and one of the first characters seen in the film. He spoke briefly with John McClane and his name was never specified. He worked at the front desk and greeted McClane when he arrived. The guard showed McClane how to use the touch screen directory. The guard joked that it was so needlessly advanced that it could help you find your zipper in the bathroom. McClane used it to find his wife and the guard told him what floor the corporate Christmas party was on. Later in the film, he was distracted when Karl Vreski and Theo were casually talking about basketball when they entered the lobby, before being suddenly killed with a single shot to the head with a silenced Walther PPK pistol by Vreski. His uniform was later used by Eddie to fool Al Powell into thinking that nothing was wrong and his security card was used to lock down the building. He was later avenged, along with the other guard, by Powell. This makes him the first victim to die in the Die Hard Series. : This security guard was played by Rick Cicetti in "Die Hard." Nakatomi Security Guard 2 This security guard patrolled the area around the elevators in the Nakatomi Plaza skyscraper. His name was never specified. The Nakatomi Plaza security team was composed of only two members on the night of Christmas Eve, 1988. The first guard was murdered by Karl Vreski with a supressed Walther PPK pistol. Because the second guard did not hear the gunshot, he did not check to see if anything was wrong. Then a hockey-puck like object rolled his way and the confused guard studied it for a moment before it detonated, producing a bright flash, stunning the guard and blinding him momentarily. Vreski appeared from around a corner and shot him repeatedly in the chest with the same supressed pistol, killing him. He and the first guard are avenged by Al Powell. : This security guard was portrayed by Fred Lerner in "Die Hard." Emergency Supervisor This emergency dispatch supervisor was a stern woman who spoke with John McClane over the radio when she suspected he was making a prank call about a terrorist takeover at the Nakatomi Plaza As McClane had earlier tried to alert the police by pulling the fire alarm, the LAPD was not too eager to answer another call from the roof of the same location when Hans Gruber had Eddie cancel the alarm, claiming it was a prank or a computer error. John persisted that terrorists had indeed taken over the skyscraper, and the incredulous woman said that if he doesn't get off their frequency, he would be reported to the FCC. McClane said that they could arrest him for all he cared, just as long as they sent the police to his location. McClane could not get another word out, as Karl Vreski began firing at McClane with his Steyr AUG assault rifle. As she was wearing earphones, the dispatcher's ears were hurt by the loud machine gun fire and, now slightly less doubtful, agreed to authorize a 'black and white' to do a drive-by. The cop turned out to be Al Powell, who was on his way home at the time, and was the first cop to discover the terrorist's plot, nearly being fooled himself by the convincing terrorists, but fortunately McClane dropped Marco's body on Powell's squad car, only for Alexander to open fire on Powell with a machine gun, and Al requesting immediate backup. Had the emergency dispatcher not agreed to the investigation of the possible terrorist attack, it is likely that the hostages and McClane would have all been killed. :The LAPD Supervisor was portrayed by Diana James in "Die Hard." Emergency Dispatcher This dispatcher was receiving a call from John McClane into a reserved channel. She is not seen speaking, but is heard reporting the incoming radio call from McClane and then again on Al Powell's police radio to dispatch him to investigate at Nakatomi Plaza. She is seen reacting when her eardrums are harmed by the sounds of gunfire coming from Karl Vreski's machine gun. :The LAPD Dispatcher was portrayed by Shelley Pogoda in "Die Hard." Young Cop This cop was working alongside Sergeant Al Powell and Deputy Chief Dwayne T. Robinson during the Nakatomi Plaza takeover by Hans Gruber and his men. :This cop was portrayed by Anthony Peck in "Die Hard." Dwayne T. Robinson's Driver This plain-clothed officer was seen driving Deputy Chief Dwayne T. Robinson to the plaza area in an unmarked car. Upon their collective arrival, he exited the car and stood next to the driver-side door while Robinson continued over to the other officers already on scene. :This driver was portrayed by Charlie Picerni in "Die Hard." SWAT Officer 1 This SWAT Officer was one of the four men (the others being Rivers, Rodriguez, and SWAT Officer 2) who attempted to break into Nakatomi Plaza and free the hostages trapped inside the building. The officers set up the equipment and use a blowtorch to make their way in. However, when James and Alexander shoot the searchlights that guided them, they are taken down by Eddie and Uli's gunfire, but they are not killed. The SWAT Officer's overall fate is unknown after this. :His portrayer is currently unknown. SWAT Officer 2 This SWAT Officer was one of the four men (the others being Rivers, Rodriguez, and SWAT Officer 1) who attempted to break into Nakatomi Plaza and free the hostages trapped inside the building. The officers set up the equipment and use a blowtorch to make their way in. However when James and Alexander shoot the searchlights that guided them, they are taken down by Eddie and Uli's gunfire, but they are not killed. The SWAT Officer's fate is unknown after this. :His portrayer is currently unknown. Die Hard 2 Capt. Lorenzo's Secretary This secretary briefly entered Captain Lorenzo's office during his exchange with McClane. Before she could say anything, Carmine cut her off, shouting, "Not now! Later!" With that, she left as Lorenzo and McClane continued their exchange. : This secretary was portrayed by Dru Berrymore in "Die Hard 2." Morgue Worker 1 This morgue worker was responsible for collecting the body of Oswald Cochrane after he was dispensed with by McClane. Later, upon realizing the lack of seriousness with which Carmine Lorenzo dealt with the crime scene, McClane sought the corpse to obtain Cochrane's finger prints so he could begin his own investigation. Catching the morgue workers before they had left, McClane stated that, in all of the confusion, they had forgotten to get his prints. This man replied, "Hey. You're supposed to do that at the morgue." McClane countered that there was a new standard operating procedure on dead-on-arrivals from the federal aviation administration, seemingly confusing the workers. : This morgue worker was portrayed by Ed DeFusco in "Die Hard 2." Morgue Worker 2 This morgue worker teamed up with Morgue Worker 1 to transport the body from the scene of the crime, to the morgue. He had no lines. : His portrayer is currently unknown. Department of Justice Official 1 This official from the US Justice Department was seen patiently sitting next to his colleague, likely awaiting the arrival of the recently-extradited General Ramon Esperanza. Samantha Coleman tried to interview these two officials to no avail. Following Trudeau's decision to contact the the government for help, this official was again seen with both his colleague from earlier and an additional Justice Department representative, Rollins, to monitor and advise on the situation. : His portrayer is currently unknown. Department of Justice Official 2 This Justice Department official was seen briefly sitting with the other unnamed Justice Department official and later with the airport leadership. : His portrayer is currently unknown. Val Verde Pilot The Val Verde Pilot first was seen when he was remarking that their airplane, Foreign Military One, was now in safe airspace so no aerial attacks could take place, meaning that they were close enough to the United States that the Air Force could arrive and stop any midair rescue attempts for their prisoner, General Ramon Esperanza. When they reached the United States, just over Washington Dulles International Airport, Esperanza killed the guard by strangling him with his handcuffs and overtook the plane. When the co-pilot tried to fight back, Esperanza used the guard's Colt M1911A1 .45 ACP pistol to shoot him to death, inadvertently shooting out a cockpit window in the process and causing a loss of cabin pressure. When Esperanza turned his pistol on the pilot, he objected, stating that nobody would be left to fly the plane if he was killed. Esperanza said that he had that taken care of, as he was a trained pilot and with no need for him anymore, Esperanza shot the pilot to death. Due to loss of cabin pressure, Esperanza would ultimately would force Esperanza to land on the nearest runway, where he would be ambushed by John McClane, planning to trade Esperanza for his wife's plane. : This pilot was portrayed by Vance Valencia in "Die Hard 2." Val Verde Co-Pilot The Val Verde Co-Pilot was flying Foreign Military One, the plane carrying political prisoner and drug lord General Ramon Esperanza. Esperanza was being flown from his South American country of Val Verde to the United States to be put on trial for his illegal activities. When Esperanza killed the guard by strangling him with his handcuffs, he freed himself and took the guard's pistol, a Colt M1911A1. Esperanza entered the cockpit and attempted to hijack the plane. The co-pilot saw this as the opportunity to fight back and tried to grab the gun from him, but was promptly shot to death soon after. The stray bullet, though, hits the cockpit window, causing the lost of cabin pressure. The pilot followed his fallen co-pilot afterwards. : This co-pilot was portrayed by Gilbert Garcia in "Die Hard 2." Young Corporal This Young Corporal was in charge of guarding General Ramon Esperanza during his extradition to the United States and make sure he doesn't escape captivity. He was one of three staff members on Foreign Military One, the plane that was transporting drug lord convict General Ramon Esperanza to America for his trial. Esperanza asked the corporal if he could loosen his chains, because they supposedly made his ankles hurt. Esperanza added that he had nowhere to go if he were to try and escape, but the corporal correctly refused, stating he is not authorized to unsecure the chains. Esperanza commended him for his loyalty and following of orders, stating he made an excellent soldier. Esperanza then said that if he couldn't have freedom he would like a light, and the corporal did light Esperanza's cigar for him. Sometime during the flight, shortly before the plane was to land at Dulles International Airport, Esperanza managed to overpower him, likely by asking him to light another cigar, and then killed him by strangling him with his handcuff chain. Esperanza then took the guard's pistol, a .45 ACP Colt M1911A1, and went on to kill both the plane's co-pilot and pilot, later commandeering the plane for himself using his flying skills. : This corporal was portrayed by Julian Reyes in "Die Hard 2." Lorenzo's SWAT Officers A group of five SWAT officers escorted Leslie Barnes onto the Annex Skywalk. As the lead SWAT officer deals with O'Reilly (one of Colonel Stuart's men), one of the officers is killed with a single shot to the head by the same henchman. The shootout between the rest of the SWAT team and four of Colonel Stuart's men (O'Reilly, Sheldon, Shockley and Mulkey) begin. During the shootout all of the SWAT officers are killed, yet one of the SWAT officers kill Shockley. They are avenged by McClane, who kills the three remaining Stuart's men involved. Die Hard with a Vengeance Transit Cop This transit cop didn't realize the NYPD were trying to stop Simon Gruber's scheme. He was very tense and a bit nervous. After John McClane jumps onto the moving subway train to get the bomb off the train before it, Zeus Carver hears the payphone ringing, and in order to reach it in time, he avoids paying by jumping over a gate and rushes over to the phone. However, at this time, the Transit Cop, who was patrolling the station and had witnessed Zeus's refusal to pay, chases him and pulls a Glock 17 on him and tells him to put his hands up not realizing he is helping the NYPD on the mission to stop the bomb or many people will be killed. Zeus attempted to reason with the officer, attempting to convince him that he couldn't oblige his request because he needs to answer the phone. Zeus is forced to answer the phone, and Simon tells Zeus that because he was late, the bomb will be detonated. Zeus attempts to reason with Simon, but Simon hangs up, and Zeus tells the officer (and everyone else) to duck. At this time, McClane reached the end of the subway car and threw the bomb out the window as hard as he could, which landed on the tracks and exploded. The explosion didn't kill any of the passengers, but it derailed the train, and sent the train spiraling out of control on the platform, wiping out many support beams in the process. The Transit Cop was in shock and Zeus pulled him down so he wouldn't get injured from the derailed car. The Transit Cop wasn't seen again, although he did let Zeus and John leave the station knowing that John is a police officer and Zeus' friend. : This Transit Cop is portrayed by Scott Nicholson in "Die Hard with a Vengeance." NYPD Wall Street Officer This young female officer arrived to the scene, immediately after the explosion in Wall Street Station. She is seen calling out for assistance to help in the clean up efforts and rescuing civilians. He told John McClane that the FBI is asking him and Zeus Carver to see them. : Her portrayer is currently unknown. FBI Chief This unnamed FBI chief is seen in the van along with Agent Andy Cross and Bill Jarvis from another agency. It is he who reveals to McClane that Simon is Hans Gruber's brother after asking the latter if the last name 'Gruber' meant anything to him. Then Simon calls finding out the FBI is aware of his presence. : This FBI Chief is portrayed by Richard Russell Ramos in "Die Hard with a Vengeance." Federal Reserve Bank Guard 1 When Simon Gruber and his men break into the Federal Reserve, this guard grabs his Glock, but is forced to surrender as he and the other guard are outnumbered by Simon's henchmen, who have a greater supply of ammo. : His portrayer is currently unknown. Federal Reserve Bank Guard 2 (Add info here) : His portrayer is currently unknown. Federal Reserve Bank Guard 3 When Simon Gruber and his men break into the Federal Reserve, the guard grabs his shotgun and begins shooting at Simon and his men. But due to not paying any attention to his security cameras, he does not see Katya enter through the back, still shooting at his targets. The bank guard is sliced by her blades multiple times until Simon stops her, saying, "I think he's dead." : His portrayer is currently unknown. RCMP (or Royal Canadian Mounted Police) Officers Near the end of the film, McClane is assisted in arresting Simon and his henchmen in the warehouse with help from the local Quebec Royal Canadian Mounted Police. As McClane takes care of Simon, the RCMP officers proceed to arrest every single one of Simon's men responsible for the heist of stealing gold bullion back at the New York Federal Reserve Bank. :Their portrayers are currently unknown. Live Free or Die Hard DC Patrolman 1 When the FBI agents are attacked by a helicopter, this officer pulls out his gun and calls for backup. The officer tries firing shots at his intended target, but fails to hit anyone. He is killed by oncoming bullets by Del. : His portrayer is currently unknown. DC Patrolman 2 When the FBI agents are attacked by a helicopter, this officer pulls out his gun and covers behind his patrol car. The officer tries firing shots at his intended target, but fails to hit anyone. He is killed by oncoming bullets by Del. : His portrayer is currently unknown. DC Police Sergeant During Thomas Gabriel's Fire Sale, this police sergeant is at his desk answering phone calls while also hearing people's complaints with what is happening in Washington, D.C. Looking for help, John McClane is curious as to what is really happening in the United States and seeks the sergeant for some answers. McClane barges his way through crowds of people in the police station and tries talking to him, but to no avail. The Police sergeant either ignored him at that point, or was too busy to even pay any attention to him, or both. : This Police Sergeant is portrayed by Tim de Zarn in "Live Free or Die Hard". MP guards at Woodlawn There were a few MP guards that were guarding the main gate at Woodlawn. A van carrying Russo and Emerson stopped at the gate so one guard could see his identity. Meanwhile, Emerson, with another fellow henchman, went inside the facility, along with the lead and other MP guards. When Emerson gains access to the facility's system, he pulls out his silenced pistol and shoots the lead MP guard once in the chest, killing him. At the same time, Emerson's fellow henchman murders another one. Back at the entrance, another MP guard at the main gate was about to respond to the incident, when suddenly, Russo appears and kills him by shooting him twice in the chest with his Beretta Px4 Storm. Another guard tried to fight back but was also killed by Russo. Russo then checks the bodies of the dead guards, while calling Emerson, before approaching to him. :The portrayers of the MP guards are currently unknown. '' Security guards at Eastern Power Hub When Mai Linh's FBI helicopter lands on the helipad of the facility, she walks to the gate, only to be spotted by one security guard walking up the stairs. The security guard tells her that she is not authorized to be there. She then shows her FBI identity, but the guard disagrees with it and tells her again that she is not authorized to be there. But Mai knocks the guard down with her martial-arts skills and kills him by chopping his throat. A second guard tried to subdue Mai, but she killed him with a silenced pistol. A third security guard tries to shoot Mai's henchmen (who are also posing as FBI agents), but one of them comes out and kills that henchman with his silenced pistol. The trio of terrorists then make their way to the facility. :''The portrayers of the security guards are currently unknown. Marine Air-Wing ATC The Marine Air-Wing ATC is the pilot of the F-35 Lightning. He was sent into Woodlawn by The Pentagon when they learn that the cyber-terrorists are in that location. Then when they learn that they left Woodlawn, the pilot was headed for the vincinity. Thomas Gabriel's hacker Trey hacked into the communications and Gabriel pretends to be the pilot's command post and tells he is authorized to engage and destroy the semi-truck, which was their mobile command post, because John McClane had killed Robinson to commandeer the vehicle to in order to save his daughter, Lucy and hacker Matt Farrell, who are hostages by Gabriel in the Hazmet truck. So the pilot fires the missile at the truck, but he missed him and it causes the highway overpass to collapse. The marine sees McClane is still alive so he continues attacks him. McClane drives away from him, but the pilot still catching up with him. As McClane drives up the bridge, the marine shoots him with his cannons. Then, the pilot destroyed the overpass bridge. McClane accelerated the truck and he hit the brake with his feet before he was too late the semi-truck was starting to fall. When the pilot was about to make his kill on McClane, the overpass above was crumbling and he was forced to move to the back of the truck. McClane rolled away from the wreckage and was about the fall, but grabbed on the truck's container's door. Then he jumps out of the truck and lands onto the plane while the piece of the truck's debris hits the horizional engine, causing the flat spin. The marine saw McClane had land onto the back of his F-35 and then he ejected into safety. McClane jumps off of the plane to the collapsed overpass which the planes explodes at the collapsed overpass behind him. The pilot parachuted and landed safely on the ground. :His portrayer is currently unknown but the character voice was provided by director Len Wiseman. A Good Day to Die Hard To be added. Trivia *The 2nd Nakatomi Security Guard at first seems suspicious, giving a look to John McClane. However, once he is shot by Karl, this is proven otherwise. *Carmine Lorenzo's cops (the most frequent ones shown) are of African-American and Caucasian ethnicity; they could be an allusion to Lethal Weapon's Martin Riggs and Roger Murtaugh. *The scene where the Transit Cop confronts Zeus Carver would later inspire a similar parody confrontation in the 2004 Disney-Pixar film The Incredibles (also featuring Samuel L. Jackson). Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance characters Category:Live Free or Die Hard characters Category:A Good Day to Die Hard characters Category:Die Hard 2 characters Category:Unnamed characters by type Category:Die Hard characters Category:Browse